


Relief

by eurywrites



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Lavilena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurywrites/pseuds/eurywrites
Summary: There is never a warning for the anxieties that plague Lenalee when she is out on a mission. And just when she thinks she might not be able to escape them, a certain redhead forces her back to reality.





	

Her hands are trembling. She looks out the window, trying to ignore the movement in her fingers, pretend that her stomach isn’t bubbling and sweat isn’t building on her forehead.

They are on their way to the next town, and for some strange reason, Lenalee feels extremely nervous to be there, surrounded by all her friends, as they plummet toward the next city.

It’s irrational, but the short haired girl can feel an overwhelming sense of fear winding up inside her, knowing that everyone around her could easily die on this mission, that there is no way of knowing if any of them will come back.

There is no way to know if she will come back either.

It’s always there, this feeling. It weighs on her in the background, in her deepest thoughts, but she fights it each time because she knows that life is fragile, that she can’t let the darkness in her mind keep her from doing what she is meant to do as an exorcist.

Today is different, though. Today it crept up on her without warning, or explanation. She is afraid to even breathe.

She wants to laugh, pretend she doesn’t feel like this, but when she turns to see Allen playing with Tim, or Kanda pouting in his seat, it makes her throat tighten. Her fingers grip the space next to her, trying to hold on before she collapses in her seat.

She feels a breeze hit her as someone passes by, sliding into the booth across from her. His vibrant hair matches the scarf around his neck. Lavi.

“Hey Lena,” he says, but his voice quiets on the last syllable. He takes in her pale face, her quivering limbs, doesn’t have a clue what’s got her so shaken up.

She tries to say hey but her heart and tongue have switched places. She just stares at him, pleading. Everything feels fuzzy and distant, like she’s not really there, like she’s not really looking straight into his eye, begging him to help her.

And then, very calmly, he reaches over, placing his hand just over her’s, his eyebrows still drawn in curiously.

“Lena? Are you okay?”

She feels the warmth radiating from his fingers, his palm covering her entire hand. He touches her so tenderly and gently that it shoves her back into her body, forces her to breathe.

“Y-Yeah,” she stammers, heat rising in her cheeks. She holds his gaze, the certainty clearer in her tone. “I’m fine, Lavi. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I must give some love to my second favorite otp! I'm starting to think my ability to write such short things is a super power lmao. What more do you need?


End file.
